Silas
Silas (Ancient Greek: Σίλας or Σιλουανός, Latin: Silvanus), also known as the world's first immortal being or the world's first immortal man, was a very powerful witch of the Traveler subculture and the co-creator of the Immortality Spell alongside Qetsiyah. Silas became one of the world's first immortal beings along with his true love and soulmate, Amara, the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family or bloodline. He was a primary antagonist of the fourth season and the first part of the fifth season. In recent times, Silas tricked Atticus Shane into helping him to get out of his tomb. He then finally did so when Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett found the tomb and inadvertently freed him when they tried to take the cure he was clutching in his calcified hands for Elena Gilbert. In doing so, Katherine Pierce bit Jeremy and forced him to feed his blood to Silas, who ultimately snapped Jeremy's neck afterward. However, Qetsiyah also managed to come back to life, thanks to some unintentional help from her distant descendant Bonnie, and was able to stop him from succeeding, saving the Other Side in the process. Silas was eventually killed by his own doppelgänger Stefan and sent to the Other Side despite his best attempts to avoid it, where he was forced to spend several months trapped with Qetsiyah instead of reuniting with Amara in the peaceful human afterlife like he had planned. Even after the destruction of the Other Side in ''Home'', Silas was sucked into oblivion, keeping him (presumably) separated from his one true love forever. Silas was arguably the most pivotal character in the entire series, as it was his actions that shaped the future and the destiny of almost all of the characters in the series. His relationships with both Amara and Qetsiyah, which formed the first love triangle in the series' universe, also played a huge role in shaping history, as it was the actions of these three that lead to inception of immortality, the creation of the Other Side, and all the consequences wrought from them. Silas, along with Amara, were the only two people in the series' universe to have ever become truly immortal, resulting in them being the longest-lived people in history at over 2,000 years old. Silas was the oldest male character in the series' universe, being 1,000+ years older than the oldest male Original vampires such as Elijah and Klaus. Before becoming truly immortal, Silas was an extremely powerful Traveler witch and was one of the most powerful witches of all time, rivaled only by Qetsiyah (who is also frequently referred to as one of the most powerful witches of all time.) Additionally, while he was an immortal, he was arguably the most powerful being ever to appear in the series universe due to his powerful psychic abilities, over which he had an immense level of control. He was the main villain or antagonist of Season Four and one of the main antagonists of the first chapter of Season Five. Silas was the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Salvatore Family 'and the 'progenitor of the Salvatore Doppelgänger bloodline. History Early History Silas (or Silvanus) was born some time during 1st Century B.C., during the Biblical Times. Over 2,000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Silas was a young, gifted and extremely powerful witch who was a part of a group of very gifted witches called The Travelers. Silas desired immortality and wanted to create a spell for immortality. Silas was engaged to a beautiful young lady named Qetsiyah, who was also an extremely powerful witch and his best friend. Silas told Qetsiyah that he loved her and wanted to spend an eternity with her. Qetsiyah ended up creating the spell of immortality out of love for Silas, believing that Silas loved her as well. However, this was not Silas true intention. Although Qetsiyah was deeply in love with Silas, Silas did not reciprocate her affections. Silas was strongly and passionately in love with another woman; a beautiful young woman named Amara. Silas and Amara's love was rather forbidden as Amara was the handmaiden to Qetsiyah and Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Therefore, their love was kept secret between the two of them. Silas' love for Amara was so powerful and strong, that it inspired Silas to influence Qetsiyah into making an elixir that would allow him and Amara to live forever. Qetsiyah was unaware that he had no intention of spending eternity with her while she created the spell. Unfortunately for Silas, he was trapped in a situation with Qestiyah, whom he was engaged to be married to. The immortality spell (elixir) in which Qetsiyah had created was to be consumed by both Silas and Qetsiyah on their wedding night. As Qetsiyah was waiting for Silas to join her at the altar, everything around Qetsiyah started to die, which indicated that Silas had betrayed Qetsiyah and that he was drinking the immortality elixir somewhere else. It was at this time that Silas and Amara had consumed the immortality elixir and had become the world's very first immortal beings. But this wasn't the worst of Silas' betrayal for Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah then tracked Silas down and discovered Silas and Amara, her own handmaiden together. Qetsiyah was strongly enraged when she discovered that Silas had loved Amara and not her and wanted to spend an eternity with Amara instead of her. Out of revenge, Qetsiyah created a Cure for immortality, found Amara, petrified her and faked her death. Silas discovered what Qetsiyah had "done" and was completely devastated, changing the life and the fate of the young witch forever. Qetsiyah then imprisoned Silas with the cure for immortality on a desolate Island deep in an underground cave. Silas had two choices: take the cure, die a mortal death and be with Qetsiyah for eternity on The Other Side or rot, starve and desiccate as an immortal in darkness for eternity. Qetsiyah had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die and join her on The Other Side, a purgatory for supernatural beings that she created in order to spend eternity with him. However, Silas knew that this was her intention and therefore, he chose to desiccate and starve instead. For two millenniums, Silas had lain buried, awaiting the day when someone would free him. Recent History Centuries later, a group of miners created a well above Silas' tomb. This allowed them to experience a mysterious "magic" that came from below that allowed them to see their lost loved ones. However, it required them to sacrifice blood. They were all found bled out (this means they may have sacrificed too much blood to maintain their reunions with their loved ones and died). A group of college kids had come to the island for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead and drained of their blood (they were more than likely sacrificed by someone to feed Silas). In 2009, Atticus Shane ventured to the island to locate the well. Shane spilled his blood in order to see his wife Caitlin again. He was then told what is needed in order to raise Silas, who could in turn revive her and his son, Sam. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Personality |-|Witch= 1st century B.C. (1st Time Witch) During and after exposure of the story of the first immortal (Silas), Atticus Shane describes part of the true nature of Silas. Shane says ''"Maybe we should be afraid". Shane describes Silas in three ways, at first, he found his true love, and was very happy. After the death of his loved one, he becomes very dangerous and malicious. This is evident by Kol's fear at the mention of his name. He describes Silas' return to the world as "Hell on Earth". In Original Sin, through flashbacks Silas is shown to be a manipulative but relatively normal person. He was a good friend and the fiancé of Qetsiyah, however, he did not hesitate to take advantage of the affection she had for him for his own purposes. Present Time (2nd Time Witch) After taking the Cure, Silas felt like a new man. He was beside himself with the pleasure of having his old powers back, and also at the prospect of finally being able to die after 2,000 years. Despite his age, Silas exhibits a rather twisted sense of humor akin to that of a modern day man, as seen when he makes jokes about the people he's killed or harmed on his quest to terminate himself. Even his ghost is sadistic and ruthless when stating he was weirdly amused watching an 80 year old witch get sucked in to oblivion as his reason for being late to meet Bonnie and Enzo, and even said he would slaughter many people once resurrected, though he was saying this in a joking manner rather being serious, though the fact jokes about such things shows a morbid sense of humor. Bonnie calls him a plague, much to his delight before being sucked into oblivion. |-|Immortal Being= Silas is shown to be very manipulative, as during his time in which he was desiccated, he placed illusions in people's minds in order to get them to help free him from his prison. He later uses illusions once again in order to manipulate Klaus into believing that he had a piece of the White Oak Stake in his chest in order to try to get him to help Silas get the Cure. He later torments Caroline to find Bonnie who was hiding from him, even going as far as threatening Sheriff Forbes' life, and going on a killing spree. Like many vampires, especially the ancient ones, Silas is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Jeremy's neck moments after feeding from him, and showed no remorse for the lives lost in order to complete the Expression Triangle, (although he did hint''' at it during the witch massacre). Likewise, he did not care about mentally torturing Klaus in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Silas has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever when speaking with others. His arguments were able to help him gain Bonnie's trust, despite killing her friend. He also attempts to get Klaus to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Klaus' refusal. What seems to be one of Silas' most defining traits is his apparent death wish. By his own admission, Silas wishes to take the Cure, so that he can die and be reunited with his human lover. Silas uses as a justification the fact that every man should want to know peace, for the humans sacrificed in his name. Silas is not above killing innocent people to achieve his goals. Although he had previously stolen blood from several blood banks to re-energize, he more recently drained 5 hospital patients of blood, due to the hospital no longer keeping a blood bag supply, in anticipation of Bonnie casting the spell to drop the veil to The Other Side. Silas' overall personality and unhinged mental state may have been the result of 2,000 years of starvation and desiccation along with the belief that his one true love was butchered, before that, he may have been quite moral though since little of him before he became immortal is shown, it is not known what kind of man he was though Qetsiyah says he wasn't always a monster, Qetsiyah herself is also mentally unhinged and her actions contributed towards Silas' personality.}} Physical Appearance His ability to make others see whatever form he chooses has resulted in his true form being unknown. It was thought that Silas' true face was greatly deformed and covered in scar tissue, however, he revealed to Bonnie that that was merely another illusion, used to lull her into a false sense of security. When Bonnie and Jeremy found him he seemed to be in such a desiccated state that he was fossilized. His skin appeared to be very dark/black, apparently from all the dirt accumulated on him as well as being mummy-like because he has had no blood. His face was covered with a fossilized iron mask and most of his body was covered with intertwining vines and roots. Also, his eyes appeared to be white from the blood consumption. In'' Graduation'' he reveals his true form, which is identical to Stefan. Silas has a handsome appearance with a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. Silas is about the same height as Stefan and he has a lean physique similar to that of his doppelgänger. In his scarred form, Silas was wearing a long black robe with hood, designed to hide his deformity, while in its true form, Silas has adopted the clothing and hairstyle of his doppelgänger, Stefan. Powers and Abilities As an Immortal, Silas's mental abilities far surpasses any Vampire, including the Original Vampires. He can make illusions that are so real that he convinced Klaus the Original Hybrid that he was dying. He also can inflict pain upon others as when he made Bonnie think she was suffocating and Klaus that he was stabbed with the White Oak Stake. He also can make himself look like anyone such as when he appeared as Shane. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a mass of people at once without eye contact. Aside from these abilities, Silas demonstrated Super Strength on par with those of The Five and was completely indestructible. As a witch, Silas proved to be a very powerful magic user as he stopped Qetsiyah's anchor swap spell and defeated her in magical combat. He also performed more minor magical feats such as making flames appear on the tips of his fingers in ''Handle with Care'''' and trapping Qetsiyah, an immensely powerful witch inside a cabin for a whole day by binding the spell to the sun in the same episode. He was particularly gifted in Telekinesis, using little to no effort in performing it. As an Immortal his physical abilities excluding his healing factor are inferior to even newborn vampires, however, through the use of his powerful illusions he can be as strong and as fast as he wants his target to believe, Klaus perceived him to be faster as he couldn't catch him with his own speed, and "felt" Silas' strength when he impaled him with the indestrucitble stake and broke it, while all this was in fact an illusion, Klaus saw and experienced it as if it was real. Weaknesses Silas had the typical weaknesses of an Immortal. However, after being given the Cure, he now had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Silas, throughout his life. Qetsiyah Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Atticus Shane they were once best friends. Shane says when Silas was searching for a way to become immortal he got help from his friend Qetsiyah. Apparently Qetsiyah loved him but when she found out that he wanted to turn someone else immortal she killed his lover and buried him alive on The Island with The Cure, hoping he would take it. But knowing that Silas would only take the Cure to reunite with his one true love, Qetsiyah created The Other Side, where Silas would be imprisoned, keeping him from moving on into the afterlife. Silas refused to give her the satisfaction so he remained immortal and trapped for 2,000 years. Amara Not much is known about their relationship but his feelings for her is what inspired him to become immortal. Her death is also what's currently motivating him to lose his immortality, so he can join her in the afterlife, but first he must destroy The Other Side to rejoin her. In ''Original Sin, a short flashback to Ancient Greece revealed Amara is Elena's ancestor, and that Silas was engaged to Qetsiyah, however his true love was Amara. On his supposed wedding night to Qetsiyah, He stole the immortality elixir she had created for herself and Silas, and made Amara immortal, in order to spend the rest of his life with her. After Qetsiyah found out, she killed Amara in a jealous rage, her death devastating Silas. Bonnie Bennett The relationship between Silas and Bonnie Bennett started after the group's acquisition of the Cure and the subsequent release of Silas who awoke and broke free of his prison after feeding on Jeremy. At first Bonnie was willing to work with Silas, as he was using his psychic powers to influence her mind. Bonnie, unlike Silas, didn't want to destroy The Other Side. Silas, unwilling and/or unmoved by her reasoning, sought to compel her cooperation by threatening her friends and loved ones. When this proved inadequate he escalated his efforts culminating in the murder of Bonnie's father, Rudy Hopkins. Bonnie later avenged her father when she deliberately allows Silas to be sucked into oblivion. (''Home'') Stefan Salvatore Stefan and Silas have rarely interacted with one another, however in the Season 4 finale Graduation (Episode), it is revealed that Stefan is in fact a doppelgänger and descendant of Silas, a line created so that there would be mortal 'Silas' that could die in the place of Silas, who was a true immortal. Silas seems to show a similar animosity to Stefan that Katherine does to Elena, as both of their 'shadow selves' are leading far better lives than them. After Stefan's ancestry was revealed, Silas stabbed him, locked him inside a safe and threw him into the lake. It would be three months until Stefan was found. Stefan eventually killed Silas. Atticus Shane Atticus Shane came to The Island in 2009 to attempt to see his wife again. When Shane cut himself to test the magic at the well he saw his wife Caitlin again, but it was actually an illusion of Silas. Silas told him that if he helped free him, then he can see his wife and son again. This motivated Shane to do the things he has done believing that it was the right thing. When Silas was freed he quickly saved Bonnie, but left Shane to die on the Island. Niklaus Mikaelson In Because the Night, after the Expression Triangle is completed Silas pays Klaus a visit. Silas tells Klaus to bring him the Cure and it won't be used on him. Klaus, not wanting his enemies from The Other Side to return, tells Silas no and that he doesn't scare him. Silas says he knows what does and pulls out the White Oak Stake, and asks Klaus if he wants to reconsider. Klaus rushes at Silas just to have Silas appear behind him and stab him with the White Oak Stake and breaking a tip off inside Klaus, leaving him in agonizing pain. Silas walks off saying he'll be in touch. Klaus later "helps" Silas obtain the Cure, delaying Rebekah long enough for Silas to acquire it from Elijah... Other Relationships *Caroline and Silas (Enemies) *Silas and Damon (Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Elena and Silas (Enemies) *Jeremy and Silas (Enemies) *Matt and Silas (Enemies) Appearances Silas appearances in The Vampire Diaries and who he turned into to fool Bonnie and her friends, mostly Stefan which is his '''"true" form, due to Stefan being his Doppelgänger, and descendant. ;Season 4 *Into the Wild (appears as: Caitlin) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (disguised form: Caitlin and Sheila; appears as a fossilized body) *''Stand By Me'' (appears as: Atticus) *''Because The Night'' (appears as: Atticus) *''American Gothic'' (appears as: Caroline) *''Pictures of You'' (appears as: Stefan, Jeremy, Damon (off-screen) and Rebekah; monstrous form partially revealed: assumed true form) *''She's Come Undone'' (appears as: Matt, Klaus and Elizabeth; part of monstrous form seen) *''The Walking Dead'' (appears as: Caroline, Stefan and Alaric; part of monstrous form seen) *''Graduation'' (appears as: Elena; Real face revealed) ;Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Home'' (Ghost/Final Appearance in the Series) Illusions He has been portrayed by more actors than any other character as illusions of other characters. It consists of: *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane (Into the Wild & Down the Rabbit Hole) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (Down the Rabbit Hole) *David Alpay as Atticus Shane (Stand By Me & Because the Night) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (American Gothic, She's Come Undone (off-screen) & The Walking Dead) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (Pictures of You) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (Pictures of You, The Walking Dead ''& Graduation (True Form'')) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (Pictures of You) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (deleted scene in Pictures of You) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (She's Come Undone) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (She's Come Undone) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes (She's Come Undone) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (The Walking Dead) *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (Graduation)}} Name *'Silas' is the short form of the Roman or Latin name Silvanus. It was not used as an English name until after the Protestant Reformation. Silvanus is a Roman or Latin name derived from the Latin word "silva" meaning "wood or forest". It also means "woodland dweller" or "forest dweller". *Ironically, Silas' name is derived from a forest god, as in the series, he is considered to be the ultimate enemy of nature. *Silvanus was the Roman god of forests. This name also appears in the New Testament belonging to one of Saint Paul's companions, also called Silas. *Other spellings of the name Silas include Sylas, Siles, Silus, Syles, Sylus, Silous, and Sylous. *Other spellings of the name Silvanus include Silvain, Silvano, Silverio, Silvino, Silvio, Sylvanus, Sylvio, Silvaine, Silvaen, Silvaene, Silvayn, Silvayne, Silvius, Silviu, Silvan, and Sylvan. '' *Silas doesn't seem to have a last name. Quotes |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= :"This summer, I have consumed an immeasurable amount of blood and I found myself stronger and stronger everyday and I started to wonder what are the limits to my powers. How many people can I influence? Two? Ten? An entire town square?" : ''- I Know What You Did Last Summer '' :Damon: "If I have to hear the word "doppelgänger" one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it." :Silas: "You say you don't believe me, and yet you're mind is spinning at the possibility." :Damon: "A, get out of my head; B, I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin." :Silas: "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was kill-able. It's called a shadow self." :Damon: "Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now what do you want with Katherine?" :Silas: "I could tell you, but wouldn't be so much more fun if it were a surprise?" :Damon: "You're not getting her." :Silas: "Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?" :Damon: "Where's Stefan?" :Silas: "He's suffering, like I suffered. So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is." Trivia *Like his distant relatives, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Silas was in a love triangle. The only difference being that two women were in love with Silas while Stefan and Damon loved the same woman. *Silas is the oldest known ancestor of the Salvatore family bloodline. *Silas is a distant ancestor of all of the Salvatore men, including Giuseppe, Zachariah, Joseph, Stefan, Damon and Zach. *Ironically, when Silas told Bonnie in The Walking Dead, that she had no idea who he really was while appearing as Stefan, he was in his true form. *According to what Shane said, Silas can be considered to be one of the oldest character in the TV series, tied with Amara and Qetsiyah. *The Hunter's Mark is related to Silas. **Silas is present in the Hunter's Mark. The image before the five swords at the end of the mark, a creature appears (demon/vampire) between rocks and roots. *Silas is the third character that has a chapter named after them: **The first one was 's chapter in Season One. **The second one was 's chapter in Season Two. *For a time it was thought that Silas' Headstone is one of the keys required to free him. **This was later deemed to be false as Atticus Shane gave the headstone to the witch Massak, who helped him as a trade. **It must be important for some other reason, because Katherine stole it with The Cure, or she stole it for possible leverage somewhere down the road. **In She's Come Undone, it is revealed to be a power source by Bonnie, as it contains Qetsiyah's blood within it. **It is, however, possible that the headstone was intended to be a power source for the witch who attempts opening Silas' tomb; of course, Bonnie could do so without it because she had practiced Expression. *According to Rebekah, Silas is a fairy tale character to scare children if they do not want to obey their parents. **This refers to the Boogeyman, an ancient evil being, which has no specific physical form, and often causes great terror among children. Sometimes, Boogeyman can be classified as a serial killer, or the devil itself. *Silas, Amara and Qetsiyah are the oldest characters in the TV series so far. **Unlike the TV Series, in the novels there are a lot of characters over 2000 years old. ***The Old Ones (between 6500 and 4700 years old) ***The Celestial Court (unknown but more than 2000 years old) ***The Phantoms (unknown but more than 2000 years old) *Silas has had his own cult over the centuries that worshiped him, calling him the bringer of the end of times *Silas' face is covered by what is presumably an iron mask which could be a reference to the 1998 film The Man in the Iron Mask where King Louis XIV of France twin brother is forced to wear a iron mask to conceal his resemblance to the king. *The mask that covered Silas' face seems to have changed in design between Down the Rabbit Hole and Stand By Me. In it's first appearance it had a long rectangular shape running down from the middle of the mask's forehead to the nose. However when Rebekah looks at it in the next episode that feature is gone. This may be because of a second part to the mask such as the back, and the missing piece connects the two. *Silas' first on screen kill was Jeremy Gilbert. *Silas is the main antagonist of Season Four, similar to Esther in Season Three, and Klaus from Season 2. *Silas is similar to Finn, as both were immortal created by the immortality spell, both were deeply in love with their respective lovers, both had a death wish so strong, they are willing to take many other beings down with them, and both became witches after ceasing to be immortal. *He is the first character to take a shape of somebody with different sex than him, although using illusions. *A glimpse of his real face is shown in Pictures of You, She's Come Undone, and The Walking Dead. *While the Originals can be killed by the White Oak Stake, from the source of their immortality, Silas is seemingly truly immortal and invulnerable to any weapon or weakness unless he takes the Cure. *In The Walking Dead, Silas tells Bonnie that he "defeated the Hunter's Curse in minutes", implying that he was affected by it, but he was able to easily overcome it. *He was the first antagonist to be defeated by Bonnie in a direct confrontation, however it should be noted that he was caught by surprise. *Silas is the first in the series to the powers possessed by the characters from the Novels possessing the powers of telepathy, mind control without eye contact, and psychic illusions. *Stefan is Silas' doppelgänger, made to be a version of Silas that could die since Silas had cheated death by becoming immortal. Stefan was used to weaken Silas by Qetsiyah, linking their minds and frying Stefan's conscious mind to neutralize Silas' psychic powers. *Unbeknownst to everyone, he assumed his true form in Pictures of You and in The Walking Dead. *Silas may have no fangs when feeding as his eyes never went red when feeding on Jeremy, and he cut the wrists of the hospital patients he fed on. **In a Season Four deleted scene, Silas, as a male nurse, used a razor to cut Stefan's neck before feeding which can back this up further. In I Know What You Did Last Summer he is shown using a knife to access Sheriff Forbes' blood to feed which confirms this further. *Silas mentioned he had a "soft spot" for brunettes, hinting his lover was brunette. As it turns out, in Original Sin, his lover was revealed to be Amara, the first version of Elena. *Silas can speak Polish. *As a result of Qetsiyah's spell, he had lost his psychic powers which included his telepathy, illusions, mind control, and psychic pain illusions, etc. However if Stefan is temporarily killed, he regained his powers until Stefan is revived. *Silas' one true love, Amara, was the original version of what became the Petrova doppelgängers, as he was the original version of the Salvatore doppelgängers. Their love story seems to replay itself when they are reborn century after century, according to Qetsiyah. **It is revealed by Markos that this is because he cast a spell to draw the doppelgängers together through fate and true love in order to find them and keep track of them for his plans. *Though Silas is a Latin name, his back story has shown him to have lived in Greece. However, Greece was part of the Roman Empire during Silas' lifetime. *Silas, Klaus, Nadia and Katherine are the only characters known to speak a language different from English and Latin. *Silas was a witch again after being force-fed the cure. *Silas loves Amara so much that he hates looking at both Katerina and Elena (Amara's doppelgänger or shadow selves) as he sees them as freaky carbon copies of his one true love. Silas even said that Katerina may have been the identical spitting image of Amara physically, but the mere thought of Katerina repulsed Silas. *Silas has the lowest count of episode appearances of all main male characters. *He and Vicki were killed in the 7th episode of their season as main characters, also both were killed by Stefan Salvatore. *In the 4th episode of season two in Katerina's retrospection, Stefan says looking at her: "All I see is an angel." In the 3rd episode of season five in Qetsyiah retrospection, Silas says the same words looking at Amara. *Silas is the last person to cross over to the Other Side through Amara. *Silas has never interacted with Tyler Lockwood. **Also he never disguises himself as Tyler or Bonnie. *Silas calls Damon "his distant nephew", implying that Silas did have a sibling or siblings. *After Tom Avery's death, all of Silas' human doppelgängers are now dead, with Stefan, a vampire, being the last one on earth. *Silas was not undead as an immortal, as he never died and awoke in transition. He could still desiccate as he could not die without consuming blood. *Silas is no longer on the Other Side after being sucked into the darkness in the sky. *Ironically, when he was immortal he wanted to die but when he became mortal again and died, being stuck on the Other Side, he attempted to get Bonnie to agree to resurrect him after teaching her the traveler's resurrection spell, though she allowed him to be ripped into darkness. * Personality-wise, Stefan and Silas were opposites. *Silas' statement to Stefan of never dying and doesn't know what death means is similar to Klaus' statement to Elena from the novels about never to have died to become a vampire. Gallery Pictures See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Salvatore Family